A Sequence of Dates
by livy bear
Summary: Starting in Third Year and working up til their Seventh, this covers some of the many times James Potter asked Lily (The Fifth Year one is particularly interesting Five short Please remember to review if you like
1. Chapter 1- Third Year

_Third Year_

The day in question was a cold, mid-October day. There had just been a bulletin posted in each Common Room, reminding the students of the Hogsmeade weekend. It had been raining all weekend and the world outside the Hogwarts castle was a muddy mess. On that particular cold day, the Care of Magical Creatures class shivered in the early morning, while waiting for their professor. The sun shone through the trees, but didn't bring any sort of warmth to the Gryffindor and Slytherin Third Years.

One Slytherin in particular was feeling the bite a bit more than the others; his name was Severus Snape, and he had just given his cloak to Lily Evans. She had insisted that she wasn't cold, but her lips were almost blue, so he gave her his cloak. Suffice it to say, she didn't shiver or shake anymore.

That annoyed James Potter very much. He had wished on many occasions to be the one who could keep her warm. He wanted very much to wrap his arms around her and just hold her for a minute, maybe more.

"Are you even listening to me?" He snapped out of his thoughts. He'd forgotten that he was in the process of chatting with Mary MacDonald. She gave him a questioning look, her eyes drifting over to where Severus and Lily stood, chatting amicably.

"No, sorry, what were you saying?"

She sighed, exasperated. "I was asking you if you had plans to ask anyone to Hogsmeade."

"Plans to ask or plans to go?" He grinned cheekily at the brunette.

"Either," She shrugged.

"Plans to ask," He responded, glancing once more at Lily. Looking back to Mary, he watched her face drop a little. _Shit_. She'd been counting on him asking her.

"She's lucky." Mary forced a smile on her face, and walked away quickly. James silently cursed himself and the crush he'd seemed to have developed on the spirited ginger. He couldn't even properly chat up girls anymore. How in the _world _was he supposed to get a date now? He had unconsciously turned to glare in her direction. What right did she have to look so pretty in the morning? With her stupid red hair and those green eyes that were unreal, any guy would have been a goner; so why'd it have to be _him_? He cheeks were a little flushed from the cold, and her lips were bright red. She had really nice lips. James wouldn't mind kissing those lips... Wait, what was he thinking? Damn crush.

He watched as she laughed at something that greasy Slytherin git said. It wasn't fair that she talked to such scum, and ignored or yelled at him. Was that the Slytherin's cloak she was wearing? That would just not do. He would have to have words with her. Right then, actually. James walked briskly over to Lily, flashing a grin when she looked at him.

Lily watched him walk over with hesitance because nothing good ever happened when James Potter was near her. She assumed it was to insult her choice in friends, and Lily was immediately protective (even though James hadn't even said anything yet).

"Morning, Evans." Potter greeted her. He glanced at Severus and grimaced. "Snivellus."

"Oh, sod off, Potter." Lily cut in before Severus could respond.

"Hogsmeade this weekend," Potter smirked, turning back to her, completely ignoring her demand.

"Yes, and?" She rolled her eyes.

"Go with me." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Go to Hogsmeade with me, Evans." Her heart gave a flutter, which she chalked up to surprise. It couldn't be anything else. She hated Potter. Well, she didn't _hate _him; she just didn't particularly like him. He and his friends were constantly picking on younger students and Slytherins. Mostly, he'd focused on Severus, and he constantly berated her choice of friends.

"No," The word was out before she could think, or take it back. He frowned.

"Why not?"

"You're a prat!" She thought it was obvious.

"Oh, come on, go out with me!"

"No, Potter!"

"Fine," He scowled. "You will one day."

"Doubt it," Lily scoffed and he marched away. She ignored the little flips her stomach did whenever James Potter and she had a particular kind of row (meaning the kind where the subject of his attraction to her was brought up.) He'd never asked her out before, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why he'd done it now?

"Who does he think he is?" Severus growled once James was out of earshot.

"Leave it, Sev." Lily sent him a warning look. She crinkled her nose at James's retreating form, and he caught her eye when he glanced back over his shoulder. He winked.

What in the world is _wrong _with that boy?

* * *

**A/N- So this is the first chapter in 5 :) **

**I'll try to get an update a day (maybe a week, depending) if you really like it. **

**But me updating means that I need interest, which means please please please review? Seriously? I'll love you forever.**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing but the plot, dialogue, and any OC's that happen to crop up. Props to JRK and WB!**


	2. Chapter 2- Fourth Year

_Fourth Year_

"LILY EVANS, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? LOVE ALWAYS, JAMES POTTER"

Lily shrieked when she had opened the Howler. It tore itself to shreds a moment later, but the damage had been done. She was humiliated and the entire Hall was staring at her. Standing, she turned to where James was seated with his cackling friends. They all thought this was quite brilliant. It was absolutely infuriating.

"Could you _once _not be a complete arse?" Lily shouted at him, looking for something she could throw. James flinched under her glare, but didn't lose any of his gut.

"Could you _once_ say yes?" He shouted back, standing. The entire hall continued to stare.

"Maybe if you weren't so bloody awful!" She shrieked, turning on her heel, and stomping out into the Entrance Hall, James following close behind, intent on getting a yes. She stopped near the stairs, turning to face him with a scowl scrunching her features. It took him a moment to catch his breath because, _bloody hell_, did she look pretty when she was mad. Her eyes were shinier, and her breath was quicker, which of course made her chest move and... James blinked. Now was not the time.

"Leave me alone!" She hissed, moving very close to him, as to not have to yell. She was too angry to notice the proximity, though James was not. His heart beat quicker—if that was even possible. She jabbed him in the chest with her finger, ignoring the flutters that always seemed to show when he had asked her out (or standing too close). They were angry flutters, she told herself.

"Give me a yes." He demanded, smirking.

"You complete arse! You...you think I'd ever want to go out with you?" She laughed, incredulously. "I'd much rather scrape my own eyes out with some sort of rusty something!"

"Sounds painful," He remarked, still with a stupid smirk on his stupid, handsome face. Wait, what? No, just stupid. His face was just stupid, Lily reminded herself.

"Infinitely less painful than going out with you," She retorted, snidely. "Piss off, will you?"

"Not a chance."

"I get why Sev hates you now." That struck a nerve, she could tell. All the joking was gone now, and James was only angry. He took a step forward-their bodies were almost touching now-and shouted at her. Afterwards, neither could remember exactly what the other had said, only that it was irritating and rude. So obviously they were now in a fight.

There was no way in hell Lily would ever go out with a prat who said such horrible, terrible things to her. Who gave him the right? He was such an _arse_. Lily, again, ignored the way her heart had reacted once she realized they were standing so close. She, again, ignored how no matter how angry she was at him; he always looked at her like she was something amazing. It was a different sort of look than she'd ever gotten before, even from Sev, who-when angry-was all cold, closed off, callous yelling.

What in the world was wrong with James Potter?

* * *

**A/N- Like before, update daily, please review :) Reviews are a new Harry Potter movie (and I know we're all excited for that!)**

**DISCLAIMER- I'm not Jo, though if I was, what a kickin' day it would be. Oh god bless. I'd write a Marauders movie (promise). Props to JK and WB.**


	3. Chapter 3- Fifth Year

**A/N- SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATE YESTERDAY! I had a study session that went REALLY late. So, to make up for it, double update today :)**

* * *

_Fifth Year_

"-Leave him _alone_." Lily finished, glaring at James. Her eyes flitted to a choking-on-bubbles-Sev, and then back to James. She could not even describe how furious she was with him. How dare he?

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," James replied, not missing a beat. He was very pleased with himself and with his wit. "Go on go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Lily tried not to gag. Was he really doing this here? Now? _Right _now? There was a lurching in her gut as she realized this wouldn't turn out well. She was going to walk away from this with one less friend, and it was a shame because she and Potter had only _just _started getting along. "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the _giant squid_,"

They shouted some more, and then it happened. The moment Lily's world came crashing down. She didn't remember what she said, how she reacted. She only remembered walking away, and then sprinting away, down the corridors. Her friend—her best friend—had called her a…he'd said it didn't matter. He'd said he never would.

_Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood_

_ Filthy little mudbloods like her._

_ Mudblood…_

"Evans, hold on!" She knew who'd be calling her. She knew she should turn around and talk to him, but it was his fault. It was his entire fault that Sev had called her that horrible name. They could have stayed friends if it wasn't for his bloody ego. Lily wasn't sure if she despised James or Severus more in that moment. _Mudblood._

"For once in your life, Potter," She snapped, not stopping or slowing in the least. "Get lost, and _stay_ lost."

"Evans, please," He grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her. "Lily!"

"It's all your fault, James!" _Mudblood. _She shouted, tears blinding her. His eyes widened at the use of his first name, but he didn't say anything, only let her sob-or shout, rather. "If you hadn't been a complete _prick _and tormented Sev, he wouldn't have done that! He would have stayed my friend. You ruin everything you touch! I cannot believe your nerve, you complete toerag!"

"I'm sorry." He admitted, honestly.

_Mudblood, mudblood, filthy little mudblood_

"You should be!" She yelled, but before she could say anything more, the tears overcame her. Burying her head in his chest, she sobbed. Why had he even come to check on her? He knew she'd just shout and yell. She supposed it was because he really did care for her, and she tried not to notice the way his arms-which he had wrapped securely around her-made it seem alright. "Why did he say it, James?" She mumbled into him; her arms unconsciously wrapping around his middle.

"I don't know." Though he did know. He also knew that now was not the time. So instead he held her tighter, and tried to memorize the exact feeling of her body against his. His heart jumped and skipped around his chest, but now was not the time for that either.

What in the world was wrong with him?

* * *

**A/N- Please review? Pretty please! I'll give you imaginary bunnies! Also, update a day!**

**Disclaimer- No matter how many pennies I throw in a wishing well I am not JK nor the WB. Sad life. Some of the dialogue near the beginning is from _Snape's Worst Memory_ in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. I wanted it as canon as I could, so that's not my dialogue, though it is my everything else.**


	4. Chapter 4- Sixth Year

_Sixth Year_

Lily could have screamed. All she had to do was think of a happy thought, and the spell was supposed to work. Yet, no matter how many times she muttered the words _Expecto Patronum_, her Patronus would just not appear. Class was almost over and even Sirius ruddy Black had even produced a stupid dog. In fact all of the Marauders had managed it. Peter had some sort of rat or mouse; Remus' was a bit non-corporeal and a bit like a wolf, and James had a stag. His stag was pretty big too, Lily noted. She stared at him for a moment, and smiled.

James had a way with magic, so that it looked very natural. He ran his hand through his hair, laughing as his stag knocked over Sirius' dog. Lily found herself giggling, eyes still on him. Why did she find this so humorous? Since when did she find anything _James Potter_ did funny? He was rude and prattish. She turned back to her own Patronus, but her thoughts lingered. Her memories drifted to that very first time he'd asked her out, and somehow, the memory was positive now. Almost laughing at the thought how angry she'd been, Lily held her wand up to try at the spell once last time. And she swore to herself that if she didn't get it this time, she'd quit trying.

"_Expecto Patronum_," She breathed, still holding in giggles from the memory. Out of the tip of her wand shot the silvery, translucent figure of a doe. It pranced around the Defense classroom, leaping over the other Patroni before finally stopping near a stag. It flinched and moved hesitantly forward-sniffing out the situation-then began to frolic around again. This time, however, it frolicked with the stag.

She took a moment to collect herself, knowing very well who was going to be staring at her. Slowly she turned to face the man of the hour. He wasn't smiling like she thought he would be. Instead he was staring at her with a very intense sort of look that Lily usually would have looked away from, but this time she stared right back. He took a few purposeful steps towards her, and then stopped.

He stared at her longer; his heart was in his throat and for some reason he felt like his legs were going to give out. She had a doe. She had a Patronus to match his, and the only reason that she did had to be...love, right, or something fuzzy about soul mates? He could feel his whole body tingle like he was on fire. It had to mean something. It _had_ to.

"Lily-" He began.

"Listen, whatever you're going to say can wait, yeah?" She cut him off, biting her lip. James really wished she wouldn't do that. She had such nice lips.

"Yeah, I guess..." He said hesitantly, stepping away from her. She visibly relaxed, and it almost looked like she was going to smile. He loved it when she smiled. The professor called attention to the class, and all the Patroni dissolved. Accepting James' and Lily's-for reasons one half of them would never willingly admit to; however, after a minute, they too disappeared, but not after the pair of Patroni nuzzled affectionately.

Instead of moving to the seat behind Lily which he usually occupied, James sat down next to her. She shot him a confused look, but did not protest-that gave him hope. She leaned towards him-clearly unaware of what sort of things that did to him-and whispered, "Have a fight with Black?" She grinned, obviously thinking she was very funny.

"Clever," He whispered back, not really grinning, but humor was in his eyes. Lily took a moment to notice how nice his eyes actually were. She never had before, but now, she realized that they were constantly shifting colors. It was like some sort of kaleidoscope bent on making her stomach to gymnastics, and her heart do a tap routine. Swallowing very hard, she somehow managed to ask the next logical question.

"Why are you sitting here, then?"

"I...I need to know something." James uncharacteristically stumbled over his words.

"Yes?" Lily asked, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Do you, maybe, want to go out with me?" He asked after maybe a half a minute of silence. Lily stared. _Did _she want to go out with him? Was it really such a problem if she did? What could go wrong? She could only have a good time or a bad time, and then know for sure about this Potter business. It wouldn't hurt anything to say yes... Wait, what was she thinking? This was James Potter! James the-bane-of-her-existence-for-six-years Potter. She had made a promise to herself that she would never go out with him-ever-under any sort of circumstances, no matter how handsome he was, or how he just looking at her made all sorts of funny things happen. No way, no how. Well, maybe just once...No. No, not even once. _Get yourself together, Lily_, she thought finally.

"No," She blurted. "No, James, sorry."

Sorry? SORRY? At exactly what point in her life did she decided that 'sorry' was a word that should be tacked on at the end of a denial to go out with James Potter? It was clear she was spending far too much time around the boy, and needed to spend more time around her real friends. She thought that he had finished asking her out every which way the year before. Clearly, he had not finished.

What in the world was wrong with James Potter? (And what in the world was wrong with Lily Evans?)

* * *

**A/N- Only one chapter left! Are we excited? I am! Reviews are getting your Hogwarts Acceptance Letters (which I know we're all still waiting for). **

**DISCLAIMER- I am not JK, and no matter how much Polyjuice Potion I may attempt to drink, I will never get close enough to get a hair. Props to JKR and WB for the movies and books respectively! :) Wonderful.**


	5. Chapter 5- Seventh Year

**A/N:****_Stay tuned for the A/N at the end_!** Sorry again for the lack of update! I had a family tragedy that occupied my time up. So here's the final chapter, and I really hope you enjoy. 

* * *

_Seventh Year_

"You have a problem, Lils."

"You're referring to yourself?"

Transfiguration had somehow become the class Lily looked forward to most in the day. As a First Year she had despised it because sitting next to James Potter was the worst thing in the world. By Fifth Year, she actually had some fun in the class-mostly because she was rubbish at transfiguring things and James was brilliant. Seventh Year is when it really sunk in that the class wasn't all bad. (Okay, _James _wasn't all that bad.)

"You're not nearly as clever as you think you are."

The pair had begun an argument-as was usual for the two-over the way Lily held her wand when transfiguring things from afar. James had argued that she needed to wrap her thumb over her forefinger, but Lily had told him that was stupid and he was stupid. To say the least, the argument had moved to the subject of Lily's judge of character.

"And you are?" She challenged him, grinning away.

"I've always been clever." He had the nerve to look aghast-even if he was joking. "You're just a poor judge of character!"

"_And_ we're back!" Sirius muttered from the seat directly behind the arguing pair. He leaned forward slightly, waiting for the point in the argument when Lily would get so angry she'd actually hit James.

"Round three begins," Remus remarked back, barely glancing up from his notes.

"I am not!" Lily whisper-shrieked.

"Denial," James nodded his head at her patronizingly.

"Sod off," She rolled her eyes, fighting a grin. She wanted to grin and slap him at the same time. His stupid smirk and his stupid hands that were always running through his hair never ceased to make Lily's heart do contortions. Only that year had she realized what she really felt; why her body reacted the way it did to him. Him and his stupid kaleidoscope eyes and very, _very _fit torso. Her stomach usually dropped like a penny from the top of the Astronomy Tower whenever he was so close she could smell him. Anyway, James always had this effect on her. He did so because-though it took Lily far too long to realize, and she'd never willingly tell James-she very much fancied the Head Boy. And she, as Head Girl, had spent quite a lot of time with him.

Opportunity after opportunity arrived for her to tell him how she felt, but they were friends now and it wasn't that simple. She worried about if he still fancied her, or if he would say no because she had so many times. It wouldn't be like him to hold a grudge like that, but when it came to James and Lily...nothing was ever quite like it should be.

"You know I'm right." James whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"You know you're wrong." Lily retorted.

"Lies,"

"Truths,"

"So you _don't _think I'm actually worth the effort?"

"Not at all,"

"But you love me anyways,"

"Who said anything about _love_, James Potter?"

"Me, just now...weren't you listening?"

"You are such a prat." But she laughed.

"And you're pretty when you laugh." He nudged her with his shoulder, and she nudged him back. Lily felt her cheeks flush. She wasn't entirely sure why this comment threw her for a loop. James had called her pretty more than a hundred times before, and yet, somehow, this was different. There was no underlying joke to it, really. He'd said it bluntly. Lily realized very quickly that love maybe had a lot to do with _something_.

"James, I-" But they were dismissed before she could continue. Losing her nerve, Lily walked in silence with the boy in question into the hallway. Sensing something was up; he lightly took her hand, and guided her away from the throngs of students into an unused classroom. He looked at her questioningly for a minute.

"Lily?"

"You never ask me out anymore." Where had _that _come from? That wasn't even something that was remotely on Lily's mind, and from a glance upward, she could tell she'd blindsided James as well.

"What?" He blinked slowly.

"You don't," She continued, feeling her face heat up. "You used to. All the time. Very creatively. Now you don't."

"I thought you were happy I didn't..." He took a step forward, and Lily realized they'd never dropped hands after entering the room.

"Not anymore!" Seriously, where was all of this _coming from_? It was like Lily's mouth had decided it'd had enough of James Potter being friendly without any implication of his feelings for her.

James felt the same. However, his heart was hammering against his chest a good three times harder than hers was. He hardly dared believe what was happening right in front of him, because it seemed like everything he dreamed about. There she was, standing in a slightly dim classroom, long, red hair pulled back into the best kind of messy ponytail (the kind where strands fell out in just the right places to frame her perfect face). He was so close...He only needed to lean down and their lips would be touching. Not that he was thinking about kissing her in the middle of some sort of confession. He would let her finish.

"You want me to ask you out?" He let the words out slowly, savoring each syllable.

"Yes... No." She looked down, confused. (James was, too.)

"Merlin, Lily, I can't read your mind!" James snapped, having just about enough of this. If she was joking...

"Do you _not _fancy me or something?" She began shouting, as James continued on with what he'd been saying: "You think this is funny?"

"Do you fancy someone else?"

"My feelings are very real, Lily Evans!"

"Doesn't seem like it!"

"Lily!" He yelled, stepping forwards again, their bodies almost touching now. "After five bloody years, don't you get that the sun rises and sets with _you _for me? I don't know why, but you're always on my mind. When you used to talk to Snape, and when he said.._.you know_. I could have killed him! I want so desperately to be able to wrap my arms around you because nobody will _ever _love you as much as I do, or keep you as safe as I will! Call me a girl or whatever you want, but, _fuck_, Lily, you're so perfect! And I...just can't stand seeing you with anyone else! When you dated that bloke Fletcher last year, do you know how much that hurt? It hurt so much, Lily." His voice softened and lowered so that it was almost a whisper. "Loving you hurts because I know you'll never feel the same."

"James, I-" She tried to cut in, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Stop, Lily!" His voice rose with emotion. "If you-if you want to go out with me just ask me yourself!"

"FINE!" She interrupted, effectively startling James enough to snap him out of whatever emotional state he'd worked himself into. Lily could feel the tears in her eyes. She didn't exactly know why she was crying; she just knew that what James had said played dangerously close to her own feelings. That was something she'd not expected. Coming to terms with how she really felt—fancying the boy-was one thing, but there was something stronger too that James' words revealed. Now that they were out, there was no way to not say them. Not now.

Lily steeled herself for whatever would come next. "Go out with me, Potter."

James jolted. Her words echoed through his head. All the times he'd asked her out in the same way, had it really sounded so...impersonal? (Was he really taking more than a second to respond?) "If you insist, Evans."

She felt her heart flutter at his cheeky little grin, and she realized that the flutters she'd been dismissing since Third Year were not surprise or anger. They were some emotion much, much stronger. But Lily wasn't scared. She had James now, and apparently, no one would ever keep her as safe as he would.

There was no definite reason to why, but soon enough, Lily found her lips on his. She felt him start, then lean forward a bit and press his lips harder against hers.

Ah, that's the emotion.

The tingling in her toes when she saw him; the serenity that came over her whole body when he was near; the way he would just look at her, and she at him; the small things that caught her attention; every detail, every tiny, miniscule thing that he'd ever done; all the fights they'd had that she remembered every word to (and that's why people remember fights in such detail isn't it? This emotion?); she knew in that very second her lips touched his and electricity shot through her body what she was feeling all the way down to her blasted toes.

_Love_.

When she'd started loving him was no certain thing, only that she had. She finally understood everything he would tell her in Fifth Year. She got why he'd yell it in the Great Hall during dinner. It was understandable why he'd constantly referred to her as his 'future wife' because she got it, and she wouldn't mind him being her future husband. Ending their friendship didn't matter to her because if that is where they were headed, well...

It's not the worst ending, is it?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for staying tuned. I have a question and some thank you's.**

**This is the first chapter fic I completed and I'm really proud! Review it and tell me if you'd like an EPILOGUE!**

**Reviews are amazingly fun to read! So here's a thank you to Charity Willows, Imtellingmyfatheraboutthis, IWishIHadWeasleyHair, and Fayre Amore for reviewing the chapters and loving them! You're wonderful! Free donuts for you. (Just kidding, I'm broke. But internet hugs all the way.)**

**DISCLAIMER- I woke up this morning as myself, unfortunately, and not Jo. Cry me a river. Props to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Studios for my fantastic childhood movies and books (again, respectively). I'm very excited for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. (mostly so I can write fic about that HAHAHA)**


End file.
